Sand Arc: The Kazuki Arc
by Shinkito
Summary: The first subarc from the Sand Arc: the Kazuki Arc. A long lost family member from Gaara's family comes to town and as tme passes, the gang is finding out more about him than meets the eye.
1. The Arrival

**Okay, right now it is about 2 in the morning and my eyes are feeling incredibly heavy right now. I shouldn't really be awake for the sake of my health, but I just can't seem to sleep, so I decided to start a new series called "The Sand Arc" which, as you may already have guessed in the 20 seconds after reading the title, is about the sand siblings. Now, the Sand Arc is the general arc title. The arc I'm currently working on at this moment would be "The Kazuki Arc". That would be the sub-arc to the general one. If you still don't get it, look at this:**

**The Sand Arc - Overall Arc or otherwise known as the General Arc or just plain Arc.**

**The Kazuki Arc - The Arc WITHIN the Sand Arc, therefore making it the SUB-Arc**

**Get it now if you didn't before? Good. Next chapter, I introduce my OC character of whom his name was given away at the subarc's title. Yeah, his name is Kazuki. Sabaku no Kazuki to be exact, and that means that he's related to Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. His rank is missing-nin,jounin, and he's the only one in Gaara's entire family that has black hair. And, like Gaara, contains a demon which of whom defies all the laws of demons. That law stating that the strength of a demon is dependent on how many tails it has. That would mean that the lesser tailed demon would be deemed much less worthy than a demon with greater number of appointed tails. Simply put, Shukaku, the one tailed demon, is the weakest and Kyuubi, the nine-tailed demon, would be the strongest. HOWEVER! Kazuki's demon defies that entire law with its one tail being as strong and maybe stronger than Naruto's kyuubi. I DO have a reason for making him equal or stronger than Kyuubi. That's because Naruto's the hero and all that crap and is always the winner of battles and everything and I decided that the hero's got to lose sometime, right? Thus, Kazuki and his one tailed dragon was born! And this one tailed dragon's name is...Ryu! Yeah, it's lame since Ryu basically means dragon in Japanese :P. So, I decided to change it to RyuGinsei, which means Striking Dragon and not just plain dragon. I'm not very good with names, which is why I gave Kazuki's unknown eye technique(i.e. Sharingan, Byakugan) the name Ginseitaka, meaning striking hawk, absolutely nothing to do with eyes. I've done enough explaining, now you have to read.**

God it was hot! But then, what would you expect from Suna in the summertime? A freezing cold tundra wasteland? I don't think so. Gaara was doing his usual stack of about a million pages of paperwork until Temari and Kankuro came busting through the door with Baki and a few Suna ANBU following suit. They seemed to be excited or shocked by something. Gaara just looked up from his paperwork and stared at the group of panting shinobi in his office.

"Gaara! You...need...to see...this!" Kankuro managed between his gasps for breath. Gaara immediately got up from his desk, although he probably only got up to get away from the evil paperwork, and walked outside to the raging sands of his village, only to see someone he had never hoped to see.

"You missed me, Gaara?" Said the stranger.

At Konoha

A hawk indicating Suna's quickest messenger bird flew into the delivery center to bring a message to the hokage from Suna. Shizune quickly unfurled the scroll as she sent away the bird and read the scroll. Her eyes widened as she dashed to the hokage's building, the scroll safely tucked under her arm. She burst through the door, making contact with a slacking hokage.

"Tsunade-sama! Kazekage-sama has insisted on sending some of our shinobi over to the Sand village ASAP!" Shizune said with one breath. Tsunade instantly shot her head up and ordered for a certain few shinobi to go. The assigned ninjas were excited to be visiting their high and mighty friend over at Suna for the first time in a long time. As soon as they were sent off, they made their way there as fast as they could go. They tried for nonstop even. After two days of nonstop running, they made it, although one day early. The four shinobis ran through the gates, mentioning to the guards that they were there to see the kazekage, and up the kage's building to see their friend, only to meet a very unexpected sight.

"Gaa--...ra..." A joyous bouncing blonde said quickly at first, but ended slowly. There was another shinobi in Gaara's office and he had a scratched forehead protector, just like members of the Akatsuki. He had black spiky hair in the pointy fringe style and aqua blue eyes that were, at that moment, quite serious looking. He was a bit taller than Gaara by about an inch or two, wore a black jacket, a white inside t-shirt, navy blue cargos, and black ninja sandals. A band-aid adorned across the bridge of his nose and arm bandages were found on his arms. He had Gaara in a headlock and was giving him a noogie(sp?). Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Kiba were a bit overwhelmed, surprised, and confused. Who was this stranger?

"Who are you?!?" Naruto yelled at the taller boy, who let go of Gaara's head and relieved it of its pain as he stood up again and looked at the somewhat angry and befuddled blonde boy standing before him. "What are you doing in Gaara's office?!?"

"If you must know, my name is Kazuki. I just came back to my home village, to my home country and this is my greeting? Wow, that's harsh. But as long as you're here, might as well let you know that I should be living here. I AM related to the kazekage."

"You're related to Gaara?!?" Naruto just stood there, more befuddled as ever as the taller boy just nodded slowly.

"So who might you guys be?" The boy named Kazuki asked the group.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, one of Gaara's friends!" Naruto exclaimed loudly as Kazuki nodded, his hand under his chin.

"I'm just some guy here on a troublesome mission..."

"I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Kiba Inuzuka! And this is Akamaru!"

"Ahh...Gaara's friends huh? Even better for a welcoming party! Say, Naruto. Would you mind telling me about those whiskers on your face? They seemed oddly familiar..." Naruto sort of shuffled his feet but then stood as tall as he could and spoke proudly.

"It's because I have a Jinchuuriki in me. The Kyuubi." Naruto told the newcomer, who snapped his fingers and remembered about it.

"Ah...I remember now! Well, my fellow Jinchuuriki, let me introduce myself even though I already have. My name is Sabaku no Kazuki, but you can just say Kazuki. I'm 16 years old, about 189cm tall( that's about 6 feet), also a container for a Jinchuuriki. My Jinchuuriki is a one tailed dragon named RyuGinsei. My rank would be missing-nin, but I came back so techinically I would be about Jounin rank. Believe it or not, the Sabaku family has a bloodline only certain family members can practice. The art of controlling sand. Need anything else to know? Just ask. I'd be happy to answer." Kazuki finished, a small smile on his face. Gaara was too engrossed in paperwork to really care since he had about a whole month's worth of paperwork before him.

"Hey Kazuki! Let's have a battle! Since you're a Jinchuuriki too, it'll be fair!" Naruto requested as Kazuki got up from his seat and grabbed his sword.

"Then let's get the battle started!" And so it did.

**And that's the end of the first chapter. Next chapter is the battle. Guess who wins! I bet you can since I told you at the top. Read, Review, give constructive criticism, whatever! Just do something!**


	2. The Battle

**I'm back! Instead of listening to me talk, let's just get on with the story.**

As Kazuki and Naruto stood outside in the sands of the desert surrounding the entrance to Suna, the other shinobi and citizens were spectating this interesting battle. Only a few of the ANBU and shinobis knew who Kazuki was while others were quite oblivious and decided to just stand guard. Kazuki was standing with a regular composure, his hands in his pockets. Naruto had himself in a battle stance as the battle was about to start.

"Now, before we battle, I'm just making sure if you wouldn't like to know anything else about me to benefit you in this battle." Kazuki offered, knowing all too well that even if he revealed everything about himself to the blonde haired shinobi, he wouldn't win.

"I can beat you hands down! You just prepare yourself for a major beating!" Naruto yelled back confidently. Temari and Kankuro stood with Gaara as he held the blade that Kazuki had refused to use. They didn't know how he changed his mind so quickly since he was the one who pulled the blade outside with them.

"There's no way that Naruto would beat Kazuki!" Kankuro piped up to the rest of the shinobi who actually cared. The other three chuunins from Konoha looked at Kankuro and awaited an explanation.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked anxiously. Even if you couldn't tell, Shikamaru and Kiba were anxious too. So far, Naruto had beaten everybody he had ever faced and to some of them who were currently their friends, he had beaten the sense into them.

"Kazuki hasn't been here in a long time, maybe about 12 years since he left. At the time he was 4, me and Gaara were 3 and Temari was 6. We didn't know him very well since he wasn't around a lot. We knew he had skill though. He was the top of his class in the academy and he would always ask our dad to spar with him, only to have probably beaten him almost every time. He left the village at 4 because of his never ending abuse. He was worse than Gaara because one moment everybody in the village loved and praised him and then the next, they were shunning him and beating him and givin' him a hard time. Anyway, although he hasn't been in the sand for a long time, we knew how strong he was back then. Who knows how strong he is now that he's come back about 12 years later..." Kankuro concluded. Everybody looked at him except Gaara, who was observing his long lost brother.

"I heard he was the only one who actually cared for Gaara like a little brother when he was having a hard time with the villagers. He actually loved him and helped him when he needed it. It pretty much broke Gaara's heart to see him gone one day." Temari added. Everybody then looked back at the unstarted battle, then at Kazuki. He had a carefree expression on his face as Naruto just smirked and the battle began. Naruto speedily attacked Kazuki in the leg, only to miss by about three feet. Naruto, a shocked emotion on his face, looked up, only to see nothing. Kazuki had smoothly landed back on the ground all the way on the other side of the battlefield. The free sand had gathered, swirling around him like a tornado.

"Like my sand?" Kazuki chuckled as the sand began forming several neat little comical pictures. As if he was taking the time to read comics. Naruto just growled as Kazuki recognized the fact that whenever the host of Kyuubi was mentally and emotionally angered, the fox would reveal itself and if one was unlucky, the Demon Fox's Cloak. He just smiled to himself and thought up a plan. From the news around the Akatsuki base, he had heard that Gaara's Jinchuuriki had been extracted and he had died until the elder Chiyo-baa-sama revived him with a life transfer jutsu.

"Hey Naruto. I heard Gaara died for awhile. Is it true?" Kazuki asked although he knew very well what the answer was. Being around the Akatsuki base had almost gotten him into an unnecessary fight, but it served as a good information source. Naruto just growled a bit louder now, his eyes still the regular blue shade. Kazuki just frowned a bit. He was determined to find out how much stronger Kyuubi had gotten ever since he had been put inside of Naruto.

"Maybe a direct approach would be good. Yo Naruto! Mind showing me the demon fox's powers for a bit?" Kazuki attempted, although the direct approach wasn't always the best outcome for him. Naruto just looked at him with a confused look, but continued the battle.

"I don't need the Kyuubi's help to beat you! If I can't win without it, then I'll never become hokage!" Naruto shot back as Kazuki's expression went into a shocked phase.

"So your dream is to become hokage?" Kazuki questioned, narrowly avoiding a flying kunai directed at him.

"My dream is to become the hokage one day." Naruto said back, almost a bit more confidently than before. Kazuki just smiled a bit and threw something at naruto that went flying past Naruto and landed behind him. Naruto took a look at it and noticed it was a kunai with a small hole in it.

"Then I'll tell you my dream. My dream is for peace across all five nations," Kazuki yelled to Naruto as Naruto just stared at him in disbelief. That's when something erupted behind Naruto and he flew forward, immediately realizing that the small hole had concealed a well placed paper bomb.

"Agghhh!" Naruto yelled flying forwards towards Kazuki's feet. When he landed and drove into the sand, he took the opportunity to sweep kick from underneath, only to realize the mistake. His leg was immediately grabbed and used to throw him over the shoulders of the agressor and into the sand dune. Kazuki just looked at him with a funny expression and began walking away when he felt the aura of Naruto getting up, his whiskers starting to subtly get more feral looking in spite of the genin. As Naruto aimed a very well packed punch, Kazuki just moved behind Naruto and sweep kicked the boy off of his feet, making him fall into sand once more. The hair on Naruto's head began to get smaller spikes between his larger ones and his teeth got sharper. Naruto had not noticed his noticeable changes and continued to attack. Using his Kage Bunshin Jutsu, he made about 5 of himself and attempted surprise attack. The five of them ran towards Kazuki, trying for a Naruto Rendan as the real Naruto stood above the unexpecting shinobi, about ready for a drop kick. Kazuki quickly dispatched of the five clones and escaped the incoming drop kick of the real person, his necklace starting to glow in the sun's rays. Doing another Kage Bunshin, Naruto powered his Rasengan for a direct hit in his enemy's stomach. The features from the Kyuubi had long disappeared, Kazuki noticed, and were soon replaced with the regular features. Once Kazuki landed, the Rasengan had already set its course and directly hit him, causing him to fly backwards into the sand. Naruto looked at his opponent and walked away, thinking he had won. The match was soon called off as Kazuki got up, looking like he had not been in a fight.

"Great job Naruto! You beat him!" Kiba yelled at his blonde buddy, who gave him a goofy grin and a thumbs up.

"That was great Naruto!" Sakura offered as Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarassment. The three sand siblings walked up to their brother, who had just gotten onto his feet and dusted himself off.

"You lost on purpose didn't you?" Gaara asked his older sibling who just ruffled his younger sibling's blood red hair and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Winning is not required for the first of a series of many battles. Knowing your enemy is key in winning any match. I didn't get what I wanted though. Kyuubi did not leak out and now I'm pretty disappointed. Seeing Kyuubi has been my dream and yet I was so close." Kazuki just hung his head down.

"I thought you said your dream was for peace between the five nations." Kankuro pointed out. Kazuki just looked at his brother with.

"Seeing Kyuubi fight is my OTHER dream." Kazuki corrected as he and his siblings went towards the group of Konoha siblings. Naruto pointed a finger at his previous opponent and grinned.

"Told ya I'd beat ya!" Naruto just laughed loudly to show he had bragging rights.

"Yep, I guess you beat me. You're really strong though, who wouldn't lose to you?" Kazuki just chuckled as everybody went inside and had something to eat. Gaara returned the unused blade which was soon in its sheath at Kazuki's back. Kazuki had offered to make dinner since he didn't trust either one of them.

"Wow this is delicious!" Naruto shouted as he gobbled down everything on his plate and on the table. Kazuki just said a short 'thanks' and proceeded to join everyone at the table.

"So Kazuki, what brings you back to Suna after having left for 12 years?" Temari asked as she ate her food. Kazuki just looked at her.

"Well, I had heard from the nearby village that they were going to try and get the other nations to help destroy the Sand village. Something about them fearing the worst for Konoha and how the Sand Village would go betray them with their ultimate weapon and such. I came back to make sure they hadn't invaded yet. They've got the Sound village on their side currently. I also heard Konoha was looking for someone named Sasuke Uchiha, the last survivor of the Uchiha clan other than his brother Itachi." Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Kiba got tense.

"You heard about Sasuke? Do you know where he is?!?" Naruto asked at the same time. Kazuki was currently defending himself with his hands.

"No, nothing about his location so calm down. Are you guys his friends or something?"

"He betrayed us but we're still looking for him so we can bring him back to the village. Orochimaru from the Sound kidnapped him and is now training him to try and help destroy Konoha. Tsunade-sama heard about the invasion from the same village and sent us over to inform the kazekage. She would've sent more people, but then it would've looked suspicious." Sakura explained. Kazuki took the time to absorb all of the newfound information into his brain.

"Well, as long as you're here, why not get accommodated with your old home?" Kankuro offered to his long lost brother, who just nodded with a smile. It was going to be quite the homecoming year.

**This is going to be one long subarc so be prepared! This is only the beginning to a long subarc fic. I've still got the other arcs to work on. They'll probably be just ask long.**


End file.
